


Sarah Tyler vs the World

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baby, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hangover, Kid Fic, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenToo and Rose try and piece together the night they had which results in the wonderful new adventure of Sarah Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor & Rose vs Sarah Tyler

Rose tried unsuccessfully to open her eyes, “Buggar,” she thought, “I didn’t take off my makeup, and I have to wee. NOW.” Her eyes flew open, quickly adjusting the mass amounts of light pouring in through the window. She looked around to see the Doctor curled up on his side, his stomach probably hurt as much as hers. On her other side lay a small grey kitten, couldn’t be more than six weeks old, she thought she would address that issue later. 

Slowly, she forced herself out of bed and returned with a bottle of ibuprofen, some toast and two glasses of water.

“Doctor,” she cooed, “if you wake up just for a moment and drink this you will feel much better.”

He mumbled something in return, sounded like, ‘bloody humans and their horrible metabolisms.’

She chuckled, “I know, I know, but really you will feel so much better once you take this and eat some toast.”

He turned slowly, opening his eyes as minimally as possible and arched an eyebrow, “Toast? With jam?”

She nodded, he went to grab it but she pulled away, “Water first, then toast, then pill.”

After about an hour of snuggling in bed Rose asked, “How much do you remember from last night?”

“Wellllllllllll, not much.”

“My first question is where did this kitten come from?”

He looked up, then back to Rose, “Let’s start from the beginning.” 

They recalled arriving at the pub…

 

“Should we start with a beer?” asked the Doctor.

“No, beer before liquor never sicker.”

“Well who am I to go against a rhyme?”

“Exactly. I say we start easy…”

 

The memory faded out, “Easy? You thought that tequila shots were ‘starting off easy?’”

“I don’t remember you complaining when you were licking salt off my collar bone.”

“You don’t remember most of the night,” he countered.

“Beside the point, what happened next?”

“I remember getting up to get an refill…” 

 

The Doctor returned to the table to see Rose uncomfortably smiling at a man, “Rose is this man bothering you?”

“Hey man, let the girl decide.”

“That girl has a name,” the Doctor growled, stepping forward.

“Sorry mate, I am with him,” Rose nodded towards the Doctor.

“Baby you are way out of his league.”

“Baby?? Scram,” the Doctor practically snarled, taking another step toward him.

The guy backed down, “Doctor, did you just puff out your chest? Were you going to slam your hands against it too?” Rose asked dryly, she knew she was perfectly capable handling the situation by herself, but it was a bit fun to watch the Doctor try.

“I was merely speaking the language you apes understand.”

“You’re an ape now too, you know.”

“Only partially…”

 

The Doctor remembered Rose dragging him to the dance floor…

“Rose, I don’t know how to dance like this.”

“Doctor, it's easy, the world's not going to end.”

The Doctor couldn’t take this, he was lost in the feel and smell of Rose Tyler. If he wasn’t careful she was going to be able to feel the effects she had on him, and not in the most polite way. He started to translate texts in his head, but that just turned into translating love poems for Rose. He switched to do calculus, worked for a bit, but after the third proof for relative motion he was calculating the probability of getting caught behind the bar with her. It was relatively high. In the end, he gave in, digging his fingers into her hips he flipped her around. They could have been anywhere in the universe, the only thing he could see was the girl standing in front of him, wearing a pink and yellow dress, shiny lips begging to be kissed, he had to comply…

 

He was startled out of this memory when she shouted, “I remember getting chips!”

“Of course you do.”

She rolled her eyes, “That is when we found the kitten, behind the chippy”

“Huh, maybe we should name him Chip.”

“Brilliant!” she turned to the cat, “Hello little guy, do you like the name Chip?”

The cat purred as she scratched his neck, “I will take that as a yes.”

“Hold on, what is that?” he pulled up Rose's shirt for what looked like, he feared, was a bruise. But she wasn’t tender and he soon realized it was smudged black marker. They looked at each other and smiled…

 

Kitten in hand, the Doctor kicked open the door, “Home at last!” he yelled.

“Shush Doctor, you are going to wake all of London!”

He laughed and said in a stage whisper, “Sorry!” He grabbed two beers and joined Rose on the couch, “My lady,” he bowed his head offering her a bottle and laying his head on her lap.

“Many thanks good Sir,” they giggled at that, “so my Doctor, what to do now? We have a new member of our family, do you think he will like it here?”

“Absolutely,” he replied with a lazy smile, “Rose, have you noticed that you have a habit of picking up strays?”

“What can I say, they just fall into my lap with a “Property of Rose Tyler” stamp on them. Who am I to turn them away?” 

He laughed at that, “Property of Rose Tyler, eh?” He quickly got up, rummaged through a kitchen drawer and returned with a Sharpie.

He reassumed his position and unbuttoned his shirt, “Make it so.”

She squealed with delight and drew in block lettering, across his entire chest, her claim, under the arch of the words she added, ‘LONDON 2005.’

When she was finished admiring her work he got up and scooped her into his arms, retiring to the bedroom. He took off his trousers and removed his shirt, she followed suit and stripped to her bra and underwear.

He climbed on top of her, resting his chest between her legs. Sharpie in hand, he began to draw dots on her stomach with precision. She watched with interest until her curiosity over took, “What is it?” she asked breathlessly. 

Still concentrating, tongue peaking out a bit, “A scaled drawing of the Rose galaxy.”

She went silent, he looked up, “What?” Her eyes were black with desire; she pulled him up roughly, smudging the final dot…

 

“Awh. Yes, now I remember, and I think that takes us to the present. How does a spot of breakfast sound?” he asked as he gently got out from underneath her.

“Lovely,” she said not moving.

“How does a spot of breakfast in bed sound?”

She smiled, “Brilliant.”

Later that day they went to the pet store, they got Chip a blue collar with a tag. One side had with his name and her phone number, and the other said 'Property of Rose Tyler.' 

~~~

Three and a half weeks later Rose and the Doctor were at the Mansion. They had come for dinner last night and decided to stay the weekend, but when Rose woke up around 5 am, she could not bring herself to leave the bathroom.

At 8, the Doctor went down stairs to find Jackie and Pete in the living room, “I am going to run to the store to get some ginger ale.”

“Is she still feeling ill? I think we have a bottle in the pantry.”

“Rose wants a specific brand.”

The Doctor was glad Jackie didn’t push him harder to take it, he needed a couple things from the store that he didn’t want to broadcast. He returned and ran back up to their room, he found her laying on the bathroom floor.

“Darling, here is everything you need, I’ll just be outside the door,” she weakly smiled at him and took the bag of groceries.

The Doctor tried to sit still but he just ended up pacing back and forth. After about ten minutes Rose opened the door with the widest smile she could manage.

 

The Doctor heard a gentle knock on the door, he turned his head to see Jackie peering through the crack. He extracted himself from the spooning position they were in and tip-toed out.

“How is she?” Jackie asked once they were far from the door.

“She is fine, fell fast asleep about 30 minutes ago.”

They entered the living room again, Tony was playing video games while Pete watched, Jackie joined him on the couch. 

The Doctor couldn’t sit down, he stood facing them, he scratched his neck and pulled on his ear, anything to calm him down. He kept opening his mouth and closing it, not sure how to say it, he was trying to hide his smile.

“Noooooooo!” Jackie said incredulously, “she’s not! Oh My God she is!”

“What? What did I miss?” Pete looked very confused.

The Doctor laughed, “She…We… She's pregnant.”

~~~

Rose went to the mansion’s kitchen to prepare some snacks while her mother sat with the baby.

Just as she had put down the package she heard a distinct squeak of a rubber sole against the floors behind her. With just enough time for her to turn around, she squealed as the Doctor grabbed her by the sides and started to tickle her.

“Doctor!” she yelped between fits of laughter, “stopppppp!”

He did stop, but, with a wink, pulled her as close as possible and latched down on her neck to give it a through explore, tongue, teeth and all.

She was now breathing hard for all different reasons, she leaned her head back so he could have better access.

“OI!” Jackie barged in, the Doctor froze. Rose pushed him away but he didn’t budge, “I am watching your child and you two are in here acting like teenagers! You have a daughter, show a little respect!” She walked by them, grabbed the plate of biscuits and walked out.

The Doctor lifted his head from its hiding place in Rose’s neck, “Do you think she saw me?”

To the Doctor’s delight, Rose burst out in another fit of giggles, “Daft alien.”

He grinned, then his face shifted to serious, “I just missed this, being rough, passionate, being able to tickle you without the fear of hurting you or the baby, being alone and able to taste you and feel you, and…”

She gave him a gentle smile, “I know, and soon enough we will be able to get fully reacquainted.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Not can we get back? I miss her already.”

“Me too.”

~~~

“Sarah?” The Doctor walked into her room after hearing something loud.

“Doctor?”

“‘Dad' works too, you know.”

“I am aware.”

“I didn’t know it was possible, but you are cheekier than your namesake.”

“Thank you.”

The Doctor sighed, “What are you doing?”

“Playing coup”

“Coup?”

“Yes, the Beanie Babies are planning a coup d’état against Chip, the King of the Barbie ruling class because they are corrupt, the elections are fixed and Mum says they push for negative body images. But I don’t quite understand that last one.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to begin to speak but could not think of quite what to say, a rare occasion, “Um, what was the noise?” noting the sleeping cat on the edge of her bed, how did she get him to wear a crown? He only liked the Doctor when it was feeding time.

“Oh, well, some of the more radical Beanie Babies stormed the palace and took a hostage. It was really quite the affair.”

“Of course it was. What could I possibly be thinking?,” He turned to leave, “I am going to go check on dinner.”

“Rose, did you know our child is three going on twenty-three?” the Doctor asked as he walked into the kitchen, “Hold on, why do you have a Barbie?”

Rose looked up from the cutting bored and laughed, “There was a hostage crisis.”

“I should have known you had something to do with that,” then from down the hall they heard the puttering of little feet, “THE BEANIE BABIES HAVE TAKEN THE PALACE!!!” She stormed breathless into the kitchen.

“Sarah Jacqueline Noble-Tyler, what have we said about inside voice?”

In a loud whisper Sarah replied, “The Beanie Babies have taken the palace.”

Rose came around the counter exposing her very large belly, “Did the Beanie Babies successfully reinstall democracy?”

“Yes! Can I have Astronaut Barbie back?”

“Annnnnd the Beanie Babies going to create a land where everyone is treated as equals with no exceptions no matter how ood?”

“My Rose, always asking the great questions,” the Doctor commented in parallel with a whiny, “Yessss mummm.”

“Here you go Madam President, now go wash up for dinner!”

“Thanks Mum!”

“Why does she get 'Mum' but I get 'Doctor?'”

Sarah just stared at him, a challenge in her eyes. After a ten second contest the Doctor lunged towards her, she screamed but before she had a chance to run he had her in his arms, facing her towards him, supporting her with his hips.

“What’s my name?”

“Doctor.”

He flipped her over and quickly brought her back.

“What’s my name?”

“Doctor!” she giggled.

This time he flipped her over but did not bring her back.

He yelled in a deep voice, giving her exposed stomach kisses between each word, “What is my name???”

“Daddy!” she squealed trying to push up his head.

“My darling Sarah,” he pulled her back up and gave her a big kiss, “Do you know how many names I have had?” she quietly shook her head, “Do you know which one is my favorite?” She shook her head again, but, with a smile, showed that she knew where this was going. “In all my nine hundred years, I have never felt a name so fitting as when you call me ‘Daddy.’ Can Daddy have a kiss?”

She leaned in and gave him a peck, “Very good, now go do as your told.” She skipped back down the hall, “She is going to be devastated when she gets to kindergarten and the other children don’t know about the inner workings of a successful democratic government.”

“She is too smart, I wonder where she got that from.”

The Doctor gave her a sheepish smile and hugged her from behind, placing his hand over her pregnant belly, “She should be homeschooled.” 

“We talked about this, she needs to socialize.”

“I know, I know, I said we would try, but I swear, if she hasn’t mastered particle physics by fourth grade I get to take her back.”

Rose just smiled and handed him a knife, she went to sit down while he finished the preparation, she turned “Doctor, what’s my name?” she purred.

The Doctor gave her a flirty smile, “Minx.”

~~~

“We got another call from school today,” Rose called the Doctor from her office at Torchwood.

“What do those fools want now? Why don’t they just leave us alone, if I have to go in and talk to that blasted Vice Principal one more time I-“

“They say Sarah hasn’t done her homework in a month.”

“Oh, so she is failing?”

“Not exactly, she gets top marks on all her exams.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“See, you wonder why the Vice Principal doesn’t like you.”

“That woman is power hungry and hell bent on making our lives miserable. In fact, I bet she feeds off of it, next time we go remind me to bring my sonic, I have some tests to run.”

“No Doctor, you are not running tests on the Vice Principal of our children’s school, but maybe lay off on the extra assignments for now and show Sarah that it is important to do all her work even if it bores her? It has to come from you, you know she will just do the opposite of anything I say.”

“I suppose we could slip it in between Tardis lessons…”

“Good boy. I’ll see you at home.”

“Hrmf, I better get a reward for having to sit through this pointless meeting.” he grumbled.

“How about after we go out for banana crème pie?”

“How about we go out, buy a banana crème pie and eat it in our delightfully one way soundproofed bedroom?”

Great, now she was going to be distracted during the entire meeting, but if it got him to play nice, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the fics where the Doctor gets a Property of Rose Tyler stamp, I thought I would work it in!
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who.


	2. High School v Sarah Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Rose and the Doctor had to go talk to the Vice Principal that were the Doctor’s fault, and one time it was not

“Sarah has stopped doing her homework.” said Mrs. Peterson.

Rose tried to lighten the mood, “Well, don’t we all need a break sometimes?” 

Mrs. Peterson did not look impressed, "It has been a month."

“She passes her exams, isn’t that what matters?” the Doctor, trying to stay calm, asked.

“It is not about passing her exams Mr. Noble, it is about following instructions. All the other students seem to do it just fine.”

“Well, do all the other students get A’s on their exams?”

She turned to Rose, “Your husband is an enabler, homework is almost half of her grade, if she doesn’t turn it in she will fail.”

The Doctor was steaming, he opened his mouth to protest but Rose cut in first, “I am sorry, but she really does have a lot of other things going on, she is a star track runner and won the science fair, can’t she do some extra credit to make up for this?”

“Please don’t remind me of the science fair Mrs. Tyler.”

 

2\. 

“Your daughter has been banned from entering anymore school sponsored science fairs.”

“What??? It was a small explosion, no one got hurt!” the Doctor was appalled by this decision.

“She blew a hole into the boys locker room!”

“Well, that was just a bad coincidence, I am sure she would have blown up any wall if she had the chance.” 

Rose tried to get him to stop talking, “Doctor, you are not helping.”

“Shouldn’t you be encouraging the female students to be participating in the sciences? And she got all the supplies from your laboratory! It’s this kind of response that discourages students from trying!”

“She BLEW UP half the gymnasium.”

“It was a controlled explosion, quite impressive actually-“

“Doctor!” Rose gave him a fuming look, almost to match Mrs. Peterson’s, “I am really sorry, we will talk to her and of course pay for the wall, and in addition how does Vitex sponsored events for the rest of the year sound?”

“Mrs. Tyler you are already sponsoring this years events.” 

“Oh, right… from the last debacle...”

3\. 

Rose was called into school to find her daughter and husband sitting in the waiting room of the Vice Principal’s office. They were giggling until they saw her, “Are you two serious??? Doctor, I expect this from our 16 year old daughter, but you??”

Sarah made a sound of protest, but the Doctor cut in first, “Really sorry Rose, but, I mean, it’s not the first time you sprung me from custody,” he tried to get her to smile.

She did not smile, “Not the time for that, Doctor.” Mrs. Peterson opened the door.

“Mrs. Tyler, thank you so much for joining us, please come in,” they all got settled in her small office, “I am sure I don’t have to go into the details, but Sarah here decided to stage a toga party in the cafeteria violating several school rules, not to mention Mr. Noble, who decided to show up with two kegs of root beer.”

“This is why you called out of work today?”

“Well, they wouldn’t let her run for elections! It wasn’t real beer!”

“Her record is not up to the standard we give to our elected officials.”

“I have seen elected officials who have done much worse. I think it was a great display of democracy at its finest-“

“Exactly!” Sarah spoke for the first time, “The Roman Empire-“ her tone sounded suspiciously like the Doctor’s when he gave a rambling lecture, Rose silenced with a look.

“Mrs. Peterson I am so very sorry, it won’t happen again, what can we do to make up for this?”

“We will start with a weeks detention, and I am sure you two would love to chaperone the next few school sponsored events.”

The look on the Doctor’s face almost matched Sarah’s, “But… But...” they stammered.

“Yes, yes of course, and I am sure Vitex would love to sponsor them, I’ll see to it personally.” 

Mrs. Peterson looked satisfied, the way a lioness does after a kill, the Doctor thought bitterly.

4\. 

“Why am I not surprised to be meeting with you two again?”

“You know Mrs. Peterson, if you just gave your students the benefit of the doubt maybe they would rise to your impossible standards.”

The Doctor looked at Rose, this was the first time she had been the one to snap.

“We found Sarah breaking and entering in the cafeteria, you are lucky we don’t call the police.”

“It’s hardly breaking and entering if the door was unlocked,” argued Sarah.

“Sarah you are in your last year of high school, you made it almost a semester with no trouble, can’t we just make it through a couple more months? Why were you in the kitchen?”

“I was taking samples of all the different meat and oil products, I think the school is putting something into our food.”

Rose’s eyes widened, she turned painfully slowly to the Doctor who did not want to make eye contact with her. She had never been so angry with him and he knew exactly what he had done.

“Well, maybe I should have skipped over that story…”

5.

It was weeks before graduation, Rose was almost starting to feel relaxed. Sarah was into Oxford, who graciously decided to overlook her detention record, and all she had to do was make it through without getting arrested, or worse, expelled. She was almost at bliss before she got one final call from Mrs. Peterson, who now had the phone number of her direct line, asking her to come in.

“Sarah was caught in the closet during class time with the only boy in school whose record for trouble comes anywhere near to hers.”

The Doctor turned to Rose with the smuggest grin he could manage, FINALLY, one that was definitely not his fault. She was the one who watched those romantic movies with her, she was the one always trying to introduce her to the most stand-up boys she could find. The Doctor had as little to do with their daughter’s love life as possible. Rose opened her mouth to comment but nothing came out, remembering how many time she has dragged the Doctor into closets at inappropriate times.

The Doctor chimed in, “How about we deal with this one at home?”

“As long as she takes another week of detention,” countered Mrs. Peterson.

“We’ll take it!”

“I am sure you two are not unhappy to get rid of me,” Mrs. Peterson said.

The Doctor thought that was a very polite way of saying the feeling was mutual. He turned to Rose, “You haven’t told her?”

“I suppose it never came up, didn’t you wonder why we were at freshman orientation, Mrs. Peterson?”

“I never really thought about it, I just assumed you were on campus for other reasons.”

“We have two boys, matriculating this upcoming fall.”

“Two??”

“Well yea, they are twins.”

It took all Mrs. Peterson had not to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to the end of the last chapter and just had to expand on Sarah's high school career.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the fics that have a 'Property of Rose Tyler' stamp, definitely part of the inspiration for this fic!
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who.


End file.
